


Harry Potter and the StarClass

by Myrddin MacLeod (OutlawRealms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawRealms/pseuds/Myrddin%20MacLeod
Summary: The vision was a fake. It was a set-up by the 'light', to trap Harry, and friends within the Department of Mysteries, hunting for a 'prophesy'. However, Harry learns alarming truths about his memories, and it wasn't the Death Eaters who messed with his mind. The Order. Harry's friends. It was all a lie, and maybe it is only 'time' that could save them from the Greater Good. But with time and an accident. Harry is thrown forward in time where he will learn of his destiny.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Tortured Mind

Running – it felt like the thing to do, but Harry Potter only wished he were faster and that sweat didn't pour down his face like a cascading waterfall of sweaty – well sweat. It had been nice going until the Death Eaters turned up, but… Harry had been asking himself why he had been foolish enough to believe that stupid vision thing. Though, without anyone caring to enlighten him about anything – this – this idiocy and – someone could have been like yeah, Harry mate, Voldemort might try to trick you with this connection thing.

However, that was strange. Harry thought that he would feel mentally violated, but he didn't – not by Voldemort. Not even by Dumbledore and those twinkling blue eyes that raped into peoples minds. Harry started in his run and almost crashed into a wall as he began turning round a corner and down another corridor. Harry could only wonder for a moment. Did he really think like that about Dumbledore, but it was true – Dumbledore was always full of frustration when looking into Harry's eyes. The old man couldn't get in. Then how could Voldemort break through his mind from miles away if Dumbledore couldn't while in the same room? Then what was that vision? It didn't sit right with Harry at all. It hurt his head just thinking about it.

Harry could only keep running right then for his life and think on that more when he could, even though it was ripped into his mind, he couldn't help himself. Though, he still had to get through this freaky department just for mysteries, which in itself was a clue to stay away, unless you wanted to be the mystery bloodstain. If the magical morons of the magical world couldn't figure out some of this freaky stuff, then it should be left alone – then again, they weren't that bright. Though, he supposed it could have been worse and been the Department of Freaky Deaths, but thinking that, it might as well be.

His legs worked hard, and Harry felt a stitch in his side – well, sides, his breathing was laboured and for the first time since - well the end of last year, he wished he worked out more than playing a sport on magical broomstick. He realised that with all of these life and death situations he should probably think about taking a morning and maybe evening jog to get back into shape.

It could only make his life better if he could run faster, or at least further, without falling down and passing out cold. That would be bad; he could see the headline now: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of wizarding Britain passed out running away and was murdered in his unconscious state. Though, Harry could only hope they make it much more amusing than that. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died laughing later that evening'.

Harry shook his head as he dived through a door and without even thinking, he swished his wand at it, and it slammed shut and sealed with an airtight shlock. He was quite awed that he had managed some silent magic as he couldn't understand where he learnt that as he had trouble normally, but then he was much too out of breathe that he could barely speak right then, so it was lucky to have worked.

However, Harry shrugged off that thought as he panted and wheezed his way out of that room as he heard a barrage of nasty spells hit the other side of the door. He could think on things later if he were not dead by then.

Harry had gotten all of his friends into quite the pickle, or better put, quite the shitty titties, though he was not quite sure what that was supposed to mean.

It wouldn't have been like this if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that Harry learn occlumency from a man who's hate for him could only be rivalled by Harry's hate for him. But that always felt wrong on many different plains – the anger – Harry knew – he was keeping Snape out, but how and why? Was Snape trying to tear down Harry's defences?

How did Dumbledore expect a man like that to teach him to block his mind? No. That was wrong. They didn't want his mind protected. Harry had thought it through, and it was… Snape was trying to tear Harry's his mind open for them, for Voldemort, but something deep inside of Harry made Harry hold those doors closed like it was the most important thing in the universe, and if Harry could trust anyone, he hoped he could trust himself. Harry just didn't and couldn't trust that greasy git, and never would. If Snape weren't such an intolerable prick none of Harry's friends would be here and neither would he, or if security at the Ministry of Magic weren't so shite. No – it wasn't just Snape's fault, but Dumbledore – so much sprang back to that bastard old man!

Harry paused in shock up against the wall next to a new door as he grabbed the door handle. He grit his teeth in rage just thinking about Dumbledore. He couldn't understand it. This was what? Voldemort's anger reflected through him? No. this wasn't irrational. This was fact. This was truth. Harry didn't know when it happened or where, but something happened, something changed a long time ago, and Harry realised he hated Dumbledore.

Shaking that off for now Harry quickly slid into the next room in case his pursuers followed him and closing the door and sealing it behind him. Harry grimaced as he passed through a weird room with some serious sixties tripping going on with pitch-black nothingness and then all of these hypnotic swirls of colours spinning around the darkness and out of pace, out of tune, out of order circus music.

Harry quivered as he found the far end door and slipped through and slammed the door closed behind him before sealing that one tightly. Harry sighed in relief as everything went quiet and walked a long a glowing yellow path that twisted and turned through some colours like galaxies on a black background that seemed to be endless, pulsing with calming chimes. The path was messed up almost as much as the other room, as it swirled beside, up, down, weaving, and even upside-down defying gravity as it lead around and up towards another door at the end of the path several stories high upside down.

It was strange and Harry could only really describe it as kind of creepy, but maybe that was because he was alone, and not stoned out of his skull, and he was sure the effects of the previous room were still messing with him. Harry kept moving now, taking his time as he realised the path kept a normal gravity, maybe like those weird labyrinths that defy reality Harry had heard of. Harry doubted that anyone would easily spot him in the dark and mesmerising stars spraying colours, and that strange chime he could feel trying to breach his mental fortification. Snape seemed to have helped Harry out there as he was now used to the mental assault. However, it was still giving Harry a mild headache, and some of the 'galaxies' swirled around and hummed and reminded him of those hypnosis swirls the muggles used in old cartoons only more colours than just black and white.

The little bit of time walking gave Harry some time to catch his breath and breath, realising how exhausted he really was. His muscles ached, and he was certain his muscles aches ached. It didn't help that the path made him feel some vertigo because of the gravity manipulation magic along with some seriously weird sensory illusions trying to breach his mind.

However, after a little walking he realised he hadn't been getting anywhere, just travelling on for – he would hate to even think forever. He would rather fight the Death Eaters than travel this path forever – forever seemed like it would be boring, but the door did look closer.

Then Harry wished he kept his mouth shut as the door up ahead of the path upside down – or right way up opened up above him, defying gravity, but it was connected to the path all the same. Harry wasn't sure whether either Crabbe or Goyle Senior was his luck or not as Harry readied for a fight, looking up while the huge robed man looked down at him, or up to his perspective, grinning off his filthy teeth as he was ballsy enough to not wear a mask like so many other Death Eaters.

The man fired up and Harry readied himself for a shield when the spell just fell backwards and to the right; the Death Eaters left. The Death Eater tried a few more times but the same thing happened again, and Harry looked around, baffled before looking away from the Death Eater and straight forward along the winding road that gravity bent.

"Bombarder!" Harry yelled out with a shrug as he flicked his wand forward, along with the yellow road and they both watched in wide eyed awe as the spell followed the road until it hit the Death Eater in the arm, crushing bone, and causing him to drop his wand. He couldn't even react as Harry felt a soft joy coursing through his veins at the man's pain, a soft satisfaction.

Harry chuckled as he grit his teeth and threw two more follow up curses, and blood splattered on the yellow road as curse one hit the Death Eater in the chest and then, the other, his face. The Death Eater gasped with wide eyes as blood splattered from him and his jaw hung off as he staggered around before his feet hit his right edge of the (dare Harry think it?) yellow brick road, and the man's centre of gravity shifted and he fell back and up away from the door and into the void of darkness and colours with only a yip of terrified surprise.

Harry was a little worried he didn't care too much about what he had done, but more worried that he touched either side of this bloody path. Harry shivered at the possible thought of falling for the rest of his life. That Death Eater could only be thankful his wounds would kill him faster. Harry quickly made it to where the man had been and made it out of the door in quick time before slamming the door closed after him. It could have been worse, Harry realised – it could have been him in a pool of blood or shooting off into heck knows where. Did that make him a bad person? Harry really didn't think much about it before, but why would he be bad giving back to them what they liked handing out? It was either him or the Death Eaters.

The mere concept of fighting back with the intent to cause them harm seemed foreign to Harry, and he didn't understand it, not really. He didn't understand why he was so against hurting these monsters. After all, they chose their bed, so they should sleep in it, preferably six feet under – or wherever that last guy went.

Harry was dead on as he snuck around a corner and viciously used a bludgeoning hex between the legs of a Death Eater as he was searching for some of Harry's friends. The man squealed like a little girl after she had seen a really cute puppy and fell down holding the bits of his grapes together, crying.

Harry just walked out of hiding and smiled down as he took the man's wand and snapped it and mocked him a little for good measure. It felt good, and empowering to fight so – dirty, and – violently – it made him feel good that he had made sure that that man learnt his lesson. Though, thinking about that, these Death Eaters were awfully dense.

Yes, if he just plays sneak around now, he had lost his 'tracker' he could assassinate any Death Eaters he came across, and if they were male, blow off their 'pee' nuts – women – he could take their hearts - literally. He could barely believe that he had thought that, let alone he was agreeing to it to himself, but then maybe he was crazy?

Na, crazy was running around talking like a baby while calling his name. It reminded him of that hateful bitch – Umbitch. He hated Umbitch more than he could even hate Voldemort. At least Voldemort didn't talk to his enemies like they were idiots, or babies. If anyone was an idiot, it was her, oh and she was extremely gullible and incompetent.

Harry ran his right hand through his mess of sweaty black hair and let his emerald coloured eyes scan around the small room he was in when he heard some fighting, or whatever amounted to kids fighting adults while the kids bowed to Dumbledore. Harry froze for a moment, listening, wondering – what if he did nothing? Why – why didn't he care about the one screaming? He knew who it was, but Harry found a sick enjoyment – a sick satisfaction in hearing that bitch scream, and he didn't know why.

However, Harry ran that way after a few moments, making sure to keep as quiet as possibly where he found the other, Crabbe/Goyle picking on Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. They had been de-wanded (was that even a word?) Well whatever, they had lost their wands and the Death Eater was giggling in delighted glee as he tortured Hermione with the Death Eaters favourite curse, the torture one, which was so unoriginal and certainly unimaginative – it was pathetic.

Harry heard Hermione's screams blazing down his spine, but yet – well – he felt nothing. No. that was wrong. He felt something. He felt a need to see her burst, split open in agony, and this man – this thing was not taking her from him! He wondered for a moment whether he might have been broken or got hit by a 'why should I care spell' or a 'do evil shit' spell, but no – Harry's hatred felt so deep within his core, and right then Harry couldn't care to think deeper as his head hurt – ironic if he had been hit by such a spell, but he didn't think he would actually take pleasure in the sound – would he?

However, Harry had already gotten a bit of a headache from that weird hippy room and that gravity room, and he didn't want to have to suffer any more unless she screamed under his power. So, the Death Eater went down with a gurgled scream as blood gushed out of his mouth, a huge hole from Harry's spell in his robes, at the back where the small of his back was gushing blood.

Either the huge Death Eater crumpled, dead or dying, Harry once again found he didn't care, the man was his enemy, and his enemies die, that was it. Well, enemies that tried to kill him at least. He didn't think it was okay to murder everyone on his shit-list, did he? Harry would have to think on that later, but the horrified and angry visages of Ron and Hermione came as a mild surprise. They would rather be tortured to death than kill these monsters because their lord and master Dumbledore said for them too.

Harry wondered for a moment whether he had possibly imagined saving their lives but looking at the dead Death Eater at his feet realised that it was real. The man had stopped moving or even taking a breathe.

"H-Harry, how could you?!" Hermione screamed breathlessly as she actually went to her torturers aid, but it was no good.

"How could I?" Harry asked, not quite understanding. "How could I save you from a man who was giggling in absolute joy, probably with a tiny pure-blooded boner in his pants ready to rape you with before he murders you?" he asked, nearly sounding amused while she flinched as if hit. "Well, the boner bit, doubtful, inbred little prick could never get up more than once a lifetime – could explain why all the most 'evil' purebloods only ever have one child, and why they're such uptight shitheads… an amusing thought though, huh?" he replied, thoughtful as he looked at her as if she were dirt, not truly understanding why, but felt like he should.

Ron dived for his wand, but Harry had disintegrated it before he got there, almost blasting off Ron's hand in the process. "Y-you've gone nuts Harry," Ron said, looking afraid. "We should get you to Dumbledore… he'll know what to do."

"Yes Harry, that's a good idea," Hermione said nervously inching towards her wand, but that and the Death Eaters met the same fate as Ron's only a few nonchalant moments later.

"T-there's something wrong here," Harry commented like he could see what he wanted but couldn't quite reach. "This is wrong, Hermione… what have you done?" he demanded, confused and trying to sort out his thoughts.

"W-we haven't done anything wrong, Harry," she replied, but just looking at her and Ron, he knew it was a lie.

Harry shook his head, eyes narrowing. "This isn't what I want… why when I look at the pair of you do, I always feel nothing… no… now I feel something – I feel anger and hate, bubbling and burning in my soul, so tell me why?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Ron suddenly spat out before Hermione could stop him. "It's all for the Greater Good, and once Dumbledore finds out you're rebelling again you'll be back to being a good little puppet!"

Harry's eyes were as cold as ice, and Hermione at least had the presence of mind to step away from him while Ron looked like he believed he was untouchable. "Really… if that's so, you won't be around to pull any of my strings, so my soul will relish in that!" he said laughing as he pointed his wand at Ron, and the ginger top finally realised that Harry was going to kill them.

However, luckily for Ron (or possibly unlucky) a side door burst open and in stalked Lucius Malfoy, with Bellatrix Lestrange. They had wands out and eyed the scene before them warily and confused. Their wands trailed on Harry as he was the only armed student and the other Death Eater was dead.

"Wow, who…? No, no, no," Bellatrix said giddily looking to Harry. "My, my," she said not even using her baby voice now. "Harry Potter has grown up into a fine young murderer," she said sounding pleased by the scene in front of her, but her grin just widened. "And now he's going to murder his friends – just two words each and they're gone."

"Them, my friends," Harry snorted as he bared his teeth in anger. "They are my enemy, now get lost, can't you see I was busy ridding the world of filth like them!"

"Oh my Potter," Lucius said, amused. "Aren't you such a big man, killing a man from behind and murdering two exceptionally weak fools while they are unarmed?"

"Says the man who murders and tortures children," Harry shot back which caused Bellatrix to laugh.

"He got you there," she said to him amused. "Don't try to mock someone's morality or honour when you don't have any yourself!"

"Potter, just like Dumbledore said!" Ron hissed angrily. "A dark wizard just like that bitch sister of mine, running around, and learning whatever you want when Dumbledore didn't want you too-!"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted in fright.

"Ginny…?" Harry asked surprised as he ignored Hermione. "Crucio!" he screamed out as red-hot fury burnt within his blood, and Ron screamed as he dropped to the floor, and even the Death Eaters looked surprised with the vindictive power coursing through the spell. Harry then let Ron go. "Now Hermione, what the fuck does he mean!?" he demanded looking to her as he knew Ron wouldn't understand any of the actual truth, he was too stupid, but she just shook her head while shaking in terror.

"W-we can't tell you, Dumbledore's orders," she said, shakily.

"Does he actually look like he cares?" Bellatrix asked; she actually looked serious for once.

Lucius looked at her rolling his eyes. "She is under Dumbledore's-…"

"Titties…?" Harry suggested, which caused Bellatrix to laugh. However, Harry wasn't as he looked to Hermione, and moved closer. He grabbed her hair and she cried out as he pulled her closer and gripped her hair painfully. "Now, Hermione, I'm not going to play with you like you seem to have been playing with me!" he said ramming her face into the wall while blasting Ron across the room into the wall, bloodying his face as he went to attack and knocking him out.

"Now, Hermione, tell me what Dumbledore's been doing or I'll rip out Ronald's heart and let you watch its last few beats before feeding it to you!" he hissed out into her ear while she cried.

"Wow, he's cold," Bellatrix said surprised as she watched the show eagerly.

"I-I can't," Hermione whimpered out. "I won't betray t-the light," she said sobbing.

Harry smiled as he placed the wand to her temple. "Then maybe if Ron's life isn't worth the trouble… how about you go to a special place, for people with, mental problems? Would you like that…? People talking to you like Umbridge every day of the rest of your life, trapped inside your own mind, screaming to get out while your body only has a goofy smile, sound nice, just how I feel, trapped?"

"I… I can't," she whimpered, crying. "Dumbledore would never forgive me if I lost him you!"

"Do you think I'm going to stay?" he asked, laughing. "I'm going to kill him, and anyone who gets in my way!" he said as he pointed his wand at Hermione's teeth and one just tore from her mouth causing her to scream, blood drooling down her lips. "Now Hermione, that was just a little proof, but I think first your teeth one by one," he said while she screeched as another tooth tore from her mouth, and then another for good measure, she could only shiver and sob. "And then your finger and toenails, then bodily hairs starting with pubic, to head hair, in big painful clumps. Then your toes, fingers, hands and feet, all the while using the fair bit of medical knowledge, I've picked up somewhere to keep you from bleeding out.

"Then comes the best part, cooking you and feeding you to yourself," he said laughing as she looked truly sickened. "Eventually you'll only be a stub of a body, if you haven't cracked by then, and then, then maybe I'll end your life, but maybe I could sell you off to some sicko who will keep you as a toy! So, how about answering me now?" he suggested as another scream retched her throat as three more teeth pulled from her bloody mouth and he could smell the piss and shit coming from her.

She just shakily shook her head, shivering, and he looked down to see urine pouring out of her skirt. "Braver than I ever thought you were Hermione, but I don't have time for games like that, so death it is. I'll just ask Dumbledore… he does like the sound of his own voice," Harry chuckled as Hermione roared her throat hoarse as her remaining teeth tore from her mouth one by one while she struggled and thumped at Harry but magic coursed through his veins, pumping adrenaline and making him stronger.

Harry chuckled in Hermione's ear. "You know – the good guys don't mess with people's minds," Harry said with a growl. "They don't force someone to be their fucking slave! They don't control minds, and they don't fuck over their heroes. Me – I'm doubtful that I'm the hero anymore, but you're not the good guy here you filthy bitch. Your parents. Your muggle parents would be sickened to see what you've allowed that filthy old bastard to do to you – you inbred wannabee!" Harry grabbed at her hand and pulled her to her knees.

Hermione screeched as she slammed to the floor, her left arm and wrist snapping as her nose busted on the floor, blood exploded everywhere, but she was pulled up to her knees in terror as vomit and blood pooled from her broken and toothless mouth and Hermione looked up through blurry tear filled eyes to stare into the tip of Harry's wand as it lit up with emerald light and she knew she was going to die.

"Avada Kedavra-!" Harry hissed only for a green glow to light the tip of his wand darker as the spell built when Harry had to move and turn, firing his spell across the room, narrowly avoiding a spell fired at him as he pulled Hermione in as a shield. She cried out as she went flying across the room with the blast of silver light hit her as Harry moved.

Harry and the Death Eaters both readied themselves as they saw Remus with Tonks, and Kingsley. They had obviously not been incredibly lucky as a man lay dead on the floor having been hit by Harry's curse as the green light faded, but Harry couldn't care; he didn't know the guy.

"Harry, how could you?!" Remus cried out like he had just been punted in the nuts. "You of all people, a traitor!?"

"Me?" he asked rhetorically as he supressed his rage. "No, Dumbledore, and these so-called friends of mind, and now you, a man I thought I could always trust – whatever Dumbledore has been doing to me, granted. Even I can tell its fucking with my mind, but don't ever call me a traitor to filth that I have never held loyalty too!" Harry said as he started firing, which cause the Order members to fire, and then the Death Eaters while Harry quickly snuck away, running as he needed to find his centre.

Harry rubbed his temple as he fled knowing that if the Order was here then Dumbledore wouldn't be far behind and he had to get away. His head hurt and he couldn't believe how cruel he was to Hermione, and he was going to kill her. Harry had torn out all of Hermione's teeth, and broke her nose and arm in several places, and now he had killed an Order member. It was like Harry's head was a jumbled mess and he couldn't quite find himself, but knew he had to defend himself from everything his subconscious deemed a threat.

He wanted to know the truth and some people had it. Harry was not sure how many, other than him, but he couldn't trust any of them, (and the truth in him was locked away, but Harry could feel it – the lock was breaking down) –, maybe he could trust Ginny. He could feel it. The loss. The need. The truth? It sounded like they knew each other as more than just passing friends. If that was so then they had been attacking her too, which crazily made Harry angrier.

It felt like a storm in Harry's head, burning and boiling with power and restraint, and it hurt the more that he thought about it. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning his back into a wall. He pulled out the silver orb that they were supposedly fighting over and smashed it on the floor without a second thought. He wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore's bastardry any more, and he would do everything in his power to put the old man down.

Harry watched the wisps of silvery smoke drawing up from the broken glass on the floor but couldn't tell what it was saying and before long it was over. Was it okay for his mind to be so conflicted? But still Harry had to admit it felt good tormenting Hermione. He would do it again, play with her, use her as a thing; take away her humanity as it became obvious, she helped Dumbledore take his.

Closing his eyes, Harry was frustrated and confused before opening his eyes again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself holding out his free hand in front of his eyes, it was shaking. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and clenched his fist to stop the shaking. "I was acting in a… like a more imaginative Death Eater. No. I'm better than them. Better than Dumbledore and his bastard Order. But something's wrong with me. I know there is, and I know Dumbledore has done this to me! He has to die for his continuous spells to lose all cohesion."

Harry shuddered as he gripped his wand and concentrated more on not shaking. "I can't believe Remus though, just like that, doesn't ask why, just does, just like all those morons following Dumbledore," he hissed out grounding his teeth in anger. "Nobody fucking thinks for themselves… me either, but – that doesn't sound right. I remember how I grew up…? No – why is it so murky? I know I should hate the Dursley's but why am I always so good to them while they treat me like scum?

"And other… why? I don't get it, and it hurts my head trying to think about it too hard," he muttered, distressed as it did help to speak out loud. "It all comes back to him, to Dumbledore, my anger, and mistrust, it's always there, but when I see him, suddenly I can't hate or distrust him anymore. I must destroy him. I must protect… protect the world from him – my world from him."

Harry knew something was seriously wrong, but for some reason his mind just couldn't completely grasp hold of it, but why? His head pounded with just the thought, as if someone were banging on his brain with a tiny hammer until he stopped trying to remember, but the more he tried to ignore it the more the hammer pounded – the more he wanted to remember.

This wasn't anyway for anyone to feel; this was darker than dark. It was a fade into the darkest night, scolding his soul with fire and ice, shackling his freedom to choose. It was ironic that it was Dumbledore who said that it was our choices that made us who we are because if that was right, then Dumbledore was going to rot for all of eternity in hell, and Harry knew now he had to put that bastard old man there.

Harry blinked back tears from his eyes, shivering as he pushed up from the wall, and gripping his wand tightly in his fingers.


	2. Turning A Shortcut

Harry left the corner of a room he hid in for a few moments and blinked his eyes for what might have been a million times as they stung with tears. His mind hurt and he didn't know which way to look or turn, and there was no one he could turn too. Did he do the right thing or the wrong thing? Should he have done what he did to Hermione? He just felt such rage while looking at her. That bitch. Those lies. That inhumanity. The arrogance to look him in the eyes and say he had no right to his freedom. He could only hope she got patched up so he could kill the bitch, and Ronald too. Though, Harry was pretty certain that the Order would keep them with them now they 'know' Harry had gone 'evil' and was now out to gut them.

Harry half wondered what Order members would do or say if they found out the truth, but then knowing most of them, they would follow Dumbledore if he asked them to have a word while he takes a shit on their dinner before letting them eat it. Harry didn't know why they would follow him when he was obviously disturbed and needed locking away, ironically for this 'Greater Good', but they didn't have minds of their own.

Passing through a small room with loads of clocks and watches, Harry paused as he saw the golden-chained hourglass on a side bench. Looking back on his third year, what the hell were the teachers doing allowing a fucking bitch like Hermione to play with time? That has to be the most dangerous weapon in existence, so dangerous even Voldemort and the Death Eaters didn't want anything to do with it. However, Harry smirked as he picked it up and put it round his neck, tucking it into his school robes out of sight.

After all, it could come in use to have a second chance if something went wrong, as long as Harry was careful. Plus, owning a time-turner sounded like a clever thing to own when your life was as fucked up as his was, and you had truly little you could screw up, and if you did it couldn't get worse. Harry didn't think he could make anything any worse if he gave it his best shot.

It took a few minutes for Harry to find a huge chamber with a circle of seating like a stadium with a centre pit. In the centre on a dais was an old arch with a ripped purple veil. Harry had come in on some steps leading down into a huge amphitheatre to the arch and followed it when he heard sounds.

Harry looked round and saw Neville Longbottom at the bottom of another set of stairs bleeding as two Death Eaters tormented and kicked him about. However, as Harry ran down to his rescue, he severed one's head, and he collapsed with just an odd look. Harry grimaced as he looked at his wand for a moment; he was sure he just meant to shatter his bones, but he didn't have time to concern himself with that.

Neville looked up, shocked while the other Death Eater just looked down at his friend before he received a powerful bone breaker to the chest, and he spluttered up blood as he keeled over whimpering and slowly suffocating to death. Harry grimaced again; that was the right spell, but he didn't mean to slowly kill the guy, just blast him to away? To death? – was that too much to ask? Was his wand always that temperamental?

"You, okay, Neville?" Harry asked breathlessly as he got to the bottom.

The boy nodded looking grateful as Harry helped him to his feet, but he was pointedly ignoring the decapitated man. "That's the you I like best," he said nodding his head. "The real you," he said looking relieved.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but he didn't feel surprised that others knew and were powerless to help him.

"This," Neville said as he pulled a small golden locket from his pocket. "After what you called the first time you give something to someone to give to you, but with Umbridge around, and Ron and Hermione being more of the bad stink I couldn't give you it without them seeing, and sorry Harry but I'm not that good at tricking them."

Harry took the locket and it burst open on contact. However, he was expecting some big display of magic waking him up, but all it showed was a picture of him and Ginny kissing in a moving picture. He gulped black his feelings as he closed it and placed the locket into his pocket. He forced himself to keep his tears in.

"How many times?" Harry asked the confused boy.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is neither Dumbledore, Ron, nor Hermione can be trusted," he answered, shrugging. "But I can be certain, during the end of third year you hated Ron and Hermione, but then suddenly you were best friends. I told my gran about it, and she said I shouldn't get on the wrong side of Dumbledore, but when you trusted me with the locket, I couldn't not help anyway I could."

"Ah, so that's how you've been breaking through my spells!" Dumbledore's jovial voice interrupted.

The old man came down another row of seats with Ron and Hermione just behind him, smug look on Ron's face, but Hermione looked terrified as she limped and blood covered her face and one arm hung by her side and nobody had seen to her by the look of it Hermione was showing the initial signs of some kind of shock. Harry wasn't sure how he knew that, but it was plainly written on her pasty face and the shaking, but she still followed the old man with tears pooling down her face with blood and her lips folding slightly around her gums and three of her fingers snapped and bent out of place.

Neville gave Harry a quick questioning look of horror, and he could only shrug as he felt sick that they wouldn't be sending her to get immediate medical attention. Hermione looked to be in excusiating pain with every step she whimpered and cried, but none of the 'good guys' gave her a look or thought, and somehow that drove Harry's rage further.

"Shouldn't you be taking her to hospital!" Harry said before Dumbledore had a chance to continue speaking.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione as they reached the bottom and only smiled benignly before turning to Harry. "She will be fine, Harry. She is a good girl… but you… that locket. I see now. Love… they say it can surpass any magic, but your love belongs to us Mr. Potter, so I'll be destroying that last memento!"

Harry turned to Dumbledore with cold and calculated fury. "Me…? Love you…?" he spat out in disgust as he twitched to kill as it could be so easy. "The soul will always know, will always remember – will always fight!"

"Ah, but you do love us, Harry, come here," Dumbledore said, and Harry almost moved before glaring up at the old man.

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes bore into Harry's green, but the slight pressure on his mind was nothing. "I already know occlumency, and Snape's 'lessons' were to rip my mind open!" Harry hissed spitefully.

"Ah, so clever," Dumbledore replied as if a proud grandfather. "I wanted Voldemort to manipulate you, and Snape wanted to torment you, so it was a win-win situation. After all, I have to keep Snape sweet on our deal! I let him make your life, oh, and the other students lives miserable, and he works for me. You almost killed him once when he foolishly broke my memory modifications. He refused to go near you after that… you terrified Severus Snape so much that he started ignoring you, avoiding you, avoiding people you know. He was scared you might wake up again, and that was a close one indeed. I must admit that it was the first time you just came after me – no planning, no sneaking around – all your memories unlocked – all that knowledge recovered. You almost killed me too. Given a chance you could have done well at assassination's… but you belong to me, so you shall do as I say."

"That is fucking retarded Dumbledore!" Harry hissed out angrily. "It looks like Voldemort isn't the only evil bastard around to bother me, but at least he knows he's not the good guy!"

"But me Harry? I'm the light, while you're the dark!" Dumbledore said chuckling as if it was a common fact and not paying Harry's words any attention. "Now stay still Potter so I can turn you good again," he said flicking his wand at Harry.

It was a huge white beam shooting towards Harry and Neville, and Harry's eyes widened as his wand went soaring out of his hand to see Lupin behind him, and Neville's wand went next. Harry looked at his father's old friend in anger as he realised the bastard had heard everything.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled in rage. "You betray the balance, you betray the pure, and you betray all that is good in this world! But most of all you betray my father! He treat you as a BROTHER! You are no family! Heel before your master! Filthy DOG!"

Harry shouted these words in such spite that each one caused the old werewolf to grimace, but he didn't look like he thought he had done anything wrong.

"I will NOT fall!" Harry spat out. "I BOW BEFORE NO MAN, BEAST, OR GOD!"

Harry looked back to the white beam coming to claim his freedom, and to force his fate, to mess with his destiny, and laughed at the horrific irony that the light, knights to the good would damn them all. Harry was laughing as he watched as Dumbledore's spell, slow and wide spread coursed towards Harry and Neville, and they could only watch as Harry pulled out his time-turner and waved bye to the shocked morons, unsure whether Neville would get hit or not, but Harry could not afford to care right then.

It made him quite queasy, just spinning back two hours, but Harry went back more than he needed because he wanted to have a quick look around and maybe get a new wand from somewhere – and it was the Department of Mysteries probably had some useful things around somewhere.

Harry shook his head clear – well shook it as clear as it could get when you've just jumped back in time two hours, felt sick, had a headache, and didn't know what to do, but looking around he sighed and tried to calm down. He was all alone in the… should he call it amphitheatre? It looked like it could be one, but then in this freaky place it could be the Theatre of Doom. That arch in the centre might as well be screaming at him to walk through to his doom. Harry was sure those creepy whispers were probably saying as much if he couldn't hear them properly, but he wasn't going to get any closer if he could help it.

It was cold and dank, now that he was alone, and hundreds of times creepier now he could hear the Doom arch with the purple raggedy curtain. It made him shiver just looking at the dais and freaky veil that led, where? Probably to some messed up underworld or something if that cold dread was anything to go by. Harry moved closer as those whispers called, curious for a moment before he frowned and stopped moving in quick time to glare at the thing, but he was angrier that he almost fell for its tricks.

He could see in the arch, just through the pieces of tattered veil, images of faces, white and ghostly, like spectres on a waterfall that defied all sense of belief, and Harry didn't know how he knew, he just did that if he stepped into that arch he would only pass over like a dead man after a sending ceremony.

Harry could only shiver, and feel a dread run down his spine, but he had to ask himself whether he should be that afraid of death? Death had to be better than having no decision in your own fate and future. Would death be so bad if it kept him from Dumbledore's control?

Somehow, Harry doubted that Dumbledore would ever give up trying to enslave him, and he had been doing a fairly okay job up until now. But with the world – well, magical world the way it was, nobody could or would try to help him, which left his own freedom up to him to save, and he would do almost anything and everything to save himself.

Why should Harry care about the mindless masses when they didn't care about him. One minute these so-called fans loved him and wouldn't leave him alone, and the next they hated him and wouldn't leave him alone! The fundamental fact was, he had always wanted to be left alone, and treated like a normal kid, but Dumbledore had proven that he would never let that happen.

Sure, even normal kids could rise to be acknowledged, but never like this. Harry just wished they would treat him like an above average student, and not expect anything great from him, but that seemed unlikely as Harry was pretty sure he was more than above average, and even if Dumbledore were to publicly announce Harry was evil and dark, and Harry ran away and was never seen again they would be expecting something.

The odd thing was, Harry didn't doubt that if Dumbledore said that Harry was evil, that even if Harry renounced magic, joined the muggle world, married a muggle woman, had 'squib' children, and became a humanitarian that they would still hunt him, and never give him a moments peace. So in the long run Harry had little choice but to fight.

In the long run, Harry wanted to fight. He didn't want to watch innocent people die, and even if it meant fighting against the light and dark, then he would. Harry would not simply let either side control the world because that wasn't how life should be – nobody voted for their bullshit. It wasn't so black and white. Wars had never been about the good or the bad, the light or dark, they had been about people believing different things, or having different morals and belief's whether they were religious or not.

War was a horrible thing, but war was not always started by the 'bad guys', and in many cases wars could be started by terrorists, like the Death Eaters. It was just a matter of choosing sides, but what if neither side or sides were doing what was right by its people? Then maybe there would come a new side of freedom fighters, called terrorists by others, but sometimes, life just sucked.

Harry wasn't sure where he fit in, but he knew that many people would die by the dark, and in the lights incompetence, they would willingly let it happen. They followed Dumbledore's rule of many infinite chances for the enemy while innocent people died, or in Dumbledore's case were pawns to be wasted for some messed up Greater Good, too blind in their groomed states that they would willingly lay out their lives without a second thought, and without reason – just like they were trying to do to him, but Harry realised; he must have fought back.

Harry had been mistreated all his life (though he couldn't really remember it, he knew it in his soul), so he had grown to not trust adults, which was why he couldn't be groomed by Dumbledore, even after forgetting his instincts kept him true. Harry would never allow people to do something like this to anyone, not even anyone in Slytherin. Harry hated admitting it to himself, but he wouldn't do something this messed up to Draco Malfoy, and that made Harry feel guilt about what he did to Hermione, but that was in the moment and he was scared and angry, and he should probably calm down or he might go looking to do worse to that traitorous bitch. Harry had been her friend, right? He had looked out for her, and this was the thanks he got.

Just thinking about all of these things hurt Harry's head like hell was partying in there, but he knew he had thought them many times before. Harry pulled out his locket and looked at how happy he and Ginny were. He wondered whether they knew what would happen eventually, and this might possibly be the last heirloom of his and Ginny's relationship, passed down to point them in the correct direction, towards hope.

Harry knew, he just had to have faith, and maybe the two of them could find that fairy tale ending books were always giving the heroes. But first Harry would have to find Ginny – well, a wand, and then a little look around, and by then Ginny would be here. He just wondered whether she would believe the proof or that he was crazy – maybe this time Dumbledore's control was too deep even for any kind of love to break.

Breathing seemed hard, like a vice, gripping his chest as he looked at the picture before placing it back into his pocket, trying not to think about her too much, not yet. He tore his eyes away from the dais and up to the nearest stairs to a door. He didn't have much time, so he ran, sprinting up the stairs and through the door into a weird room with planets and stars floating around with a seriously low gravity level.

However, Harry smiled for a moment as he jumped from Pluto straight over Neptune and Uranus onto Saturn's ring. Under normal circumstances, he might have enjoyed jumping around as if he were on the moon, but maybe if he somehow won, or survived he could sneak back in. After all, these morons didn't seem to understand the simple concept of security.

Though, Harry took a look around and noticed something odd. The planets were moving slowly (which wasn't odd), it was that they were moving around the Earth. Now he thought about it, the same happened in the astronomy charts for astronomy class. Harry frowned as he thought it through. He had thought it was just for a magical something or other. He hadn't realised these people were that slow, what next…? If he weren't in this room, he would think they still thought the Earth was flat.

It took Harry a few deep breaths before he made another few leaps across to the far exit, and it felt strange coming out into another room, the gravity returning to normal. It made him feel abnormally heavy, but yet he liked the feeling. It was a similar uncomfortable as when he got light-headed entering the lower gravity.

However, Harry closed the door to the weird room behind him and spent the next twenty minutes looking for a room full of wands. He was starting to worry he might have to ambush a Death Eater to find a new wand, maybe with the aid of a heavy chair, and that wands weren't mysterious enough for this department. Then he came across a large chamber stacked with thousands of wands of different materials from woods to metals, but also other foci such as staffs, rods, and even gems in bracelets or jewellery.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he held until then and started looking around and touching wands, hoping one reacted with him. However, each time, nothing, nothing, nothing. It was frustrating the hell out of him. He could feel some of the wands react to him, but the reaction wasn't right, they felt like they were not fighting him, but not being very agreeable, but some of them felt like they were indifferent, and wouldn't fight him or give him issue, but weren't for him.

In fact, most of the wands he touched reacted, and the rest he could at least feel, but that was odd. Thinking about it, his wand, left in the future felt similar to the wands reacting but not choosing, but on a whole new level, which could mean. He sighed. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to force a wand with a connection to Voldemort and him on him.

Harry wondered through the racks of foci shrugging as he started touching staffs, rods, gems, and jewellery – any weapon would probably do the trick. He knew in theory he should be able to use magic without one, but without having practice, (that he knew of) he would have to settle for something, which was when he startled and nearly groaned as his hand landed on three identical little gems, one blue, one red, and one green, all housed in little platinum claws on platinum hoops.

He didn't like the thought of piercing his ears, but. Harry looked them over and took out a card that sat with them and read aloud. "Origin unknown, presumed somewhere in the Middle East to Western Asia," he said thoughtfully. "The green and the blue work as catalysts together and focus while the red is a multi-language translator," he said thoughtfully.

"Okay," he muttered as he picked them up. "The card says you're not the best foci around, and that the only useful thing is the translator, but you can at least preform some magic, right, and… but if you chose me…" he said looking at the back of the card to see it was empty. "These earrings look ancient and that's all it says… the guys that work here sure are working hard to earn their wage," he said sarcastically as he looked in the reflection of a magic focusing shield that barely reacted as he picked up the earrings with a sigh.

Harry took a few deep breaths as he saw a little splint of wood and held his free hand over it muttering a spell. He was shocked and surprised to see it turn into a thin needle. He had honestly thought that first exercise with McGonagall in transfiguration would never be used again, but Harry was not going to try piercing his ears with the blunt earrings. Though, the card was right, they weren't perfect, but they could maybe be the next stage to using magic without them, and they likely worked better while being worn as intended.

Placing the earrings down, Harry picked up the needle, and took some shallow and deep breaths. He had been hurt a lot worse that a prick from a needle. However, he still gasped in with each lobe he pierced as the foci needed to be in two different ears pirate style, but grimacing as he put the green and blue hoop in he found that he felt a little more power now they were where they were meant to be, maybe because they were meant for ears, even though they were still vastly underpowered compared to modern day wands they were likely made just for emergencies.

Harry had just shoved the other earring into his pocket as he might put it in his ear some other time and went to leave when he froze as he noticed a dirty black lead box beside him. He placed down the bloodied needle and went to investigate. Looking around it seemed to be the only thing contained in any kind of 'shielding'.

It had a dusty note that red: Caution, level one warning: unknown origin, unknown materials, unknown magical properties, possibly extremely dangerous!

Now, in the past if Harry had read a warning like that, he would have left it alone, but now, he was curious and undid the latch nearly before he finished reading and opened it.

Harry frowned as he looked inside to see a small matte white tile inside with a black coloured hole in one edge at the top with some kind of rounded black string cord attacked and folded through. Looking more, through the centre it had twin matte black engraved lines that peaked up into a point like from a chart before going down and levelling off again. The tip of the point had a small black circular gem between, bottom centre.

Then under the gap in the line, Harry saw some weird markings engraved into the tile like writing and mirrored perfectly on the reverse, words maybe, but he couldn't understand what they said. However, without touching the tile, he pulled out the red-gemmed earring, and tried concentrating, but it was no good.

But then he looked back to the needle and picked it up. "If the foci one's work better while wearing them, then maybe you do too," he said readying himself. He wanted to put it in his left ear next to the green one, but his lobes weren't big enough for him to risk not screwing up, and he didn't trust himself with such delicate work.

Therefore, Harry did it without thought, on pure impulse, through the top of his left ear. He gasped out as it stung more than he thought it would, and it took him a few moments to get the nerve to pull it out. It took him another minute to get the new earring in and latch it.

He never thought he would ever wear earrings in his life but looking to a mirrored shield he noticed something odd. He didn't look too bad wearing them. He just thought he needed some ancient middle eastern garb to finished the look.

Shrugging amused and congratulating himself on doing a fairly good job, Harry looked down at the tile, able to admire it more and hope he could read the writing, but the markings were still in a different language, yet. "Raging… Freedom… so that's what you're called; the Raging Freedom?" he asked as it was like he could – hear something, but not quite while feeling an ich behind his eyeballs, but he didn't expect an answer, and didn't get one as he reached in and pulled it out, holding it in his hand as he knew with magic, names were important to items like they were important to people.

Harry winced as his eyes burnt and blurred for a moment and then it was gone. However, Harry blinked several times as his vision had gone blurry, and he worried as he pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes only to pause as his vision didn't just return to normal, but he had never been able to see so well, and he noticed a sharp pain in his head as he reached up to feel a trickle of gunky blood, and wiped it away as he looked back into the mirrored shield.

Expecting to see his scar wide open, Harry was surprised to see the mark on his forehead had faded to nothing more than a nearly invisible white mark. Harry looked at the gunk on his hand. It looked like whatever it was, was dead and quickly found a tissue and wiped it off and tossing it away. Harry looked over the tile in awe.

"T-thank you, Raging Freedom," Harry muttered as he felt – something from the tile, like it was alive and appreciated his gratitude. He knew what had happened. This tile. It had destroyed the connection, removed the scar that helped destroy Harry's life, and a side effect must have been Harry's returned sight.

Harry could feel a magic like he had never before, and it was nothing like the wands and other foci. It didn't choose him as its master like they might have, and yet, it didn't tell him to go and stuff it or meh like most of the others did. Harry chose to take that, and that – connection – his gift of freedom from Voldemort as a good sign.

The Raging Freedom was light, yet held some weight, and the 'string' felt like nothing Harry had ever felt before, so he knew even that wasn't normal. The tile itself was flawlessly smooth, and flipping it over he saw, that it was exactly the same on the back to see the black gem must have passed through the material.

Harry smiled as he placed it around his neck with his time-turner and felt a soft comforting contentedness. He might as well take her, or it would just go to waste, and maybe Harry could figure out how to use her, and what she did. They say curiosity killed the cat, but maybe the cat wanted to die, or die trying, trying to be more, and to understand the world and the things in it.

He quickly hid his glasses and needle (after cleaning them) in the lead box before looking into the shield again, other than the small trickles of blood and stinging, Harry did a good job. Then looking to a clock on the wall realised he and his friends and 'friends' should be here already and didn't want to get caught with his pants around his ankles and grabbed a random wand that looked like 'his' and was meh to him and ran.

Leaving the room was easy, and it was good that the wand Harry picked up, though didn't choose him, seemed somewhat nonchalant about being stolen by him. That meant Harry wouldn't potentially screw something up that he had been doing with a wand, while trying to use the earring foci.

Harry started to hear fighting after a few moments of running when he saw his first Death Eater, but it was Crabbe/Goyle, so he hid, knowing that slightly younger him would get rid of him pretty soon.

Harry waited for a short while before slipping out of his hiding spot before he dived out of the way of a spell, and struck the slimy Death Eater in the face with a crushing jinx, so hard, the man's head completely caved in, but that was what he got for picking a fight with a guy using a temperamental wand.

There was another man, and he span on Harry flinging spells that Harry dodged before three spinning lights of white tore into the room from the open door, connected as one spell and ripped straight through robes, flesh, muscle, and bone, and out the other side. Blood splattered as the Death Eater crumpled into the wall.

Seconds later Ginny came around a corner helping Luna Lovegood. She didn't even pay Harry much attention as she helped her friend sit on the floor, besides where Harry stood up.

"You, okay, Luna?" Harry asked her, worriedly as he crouched and took her hand.

She looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand in gratitude nodding her head. "I am fine, thank you Harry, just a twisted ankle."

"Don't you worry Luna; Dumbledore will pay for this!" Ginny surprised him as she hissed this out in anger before looking to Harry and to the two dead Death Eaters, only one of which she killed.

She then reached up to him, not taking the black cord, but the gold chain, lifting it to see the time-turner before letting go. "You're from the future?" she asked, but she made it sound like she knew. However, he nodded anyway, confused. She smirked. "I just saw you running in the other direction so took a guess," she said shrugging.

"Dumbledore," he answered with a growl. "That bastard attacked, and Remus disarmed me while I was distracted. It was the only way to escape. I can't remember who I am, but I can sense… feel, this isn't real, and the old bastard even flaunted it. And I was so close to killing Ron and Hermione, I could almost taste my vengeance, but Remus interrupted, and an Order sheep took my hit instead! Augh. Am I me! Is that me?" he asked, and Ginny gave him a look of pity that showed she didn't completely know either.

"Though," Harry continued slowly as he let go of Luna's hand and stood up, "I'll give Hermione credit, she didn't give up Dumbledore's secrets, even after I tore out all of her teeth," he said with an amused look, apart from his eyes, they were furious, and Ginny and Luna looked at each other in shock, but Ginny also showed an impressed look. "Ron told me enough to realise that Voldemort may be my enemy, but my truest fight is with Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix!" he spat out that last bit in absolute disgust.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Ginny whimpered, throwing herself into his arms. He automatically held her tightly around her small waist as he felt her through her Gryffindor robes. "I can't remember. I just can't, but I know, I just know things aren't right. Sometimes I preform spells I've never even heard of before, and then Luna gave me this locket of us, and it's like, everything in the world is wrong. I tried my hardest to show you my locket, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave you for a second. I even tried dating that Michael loser, but all I got was some flickers of hate aimed at him from you, and then Hermione and Ron distracted you.

"I had to dump him because he wanted to kiss, but yuck, I'm yours and. I hate my brother so much. It was like as soon as I saw the locket my feelings were unlocked… but Luna says this isn't the first. I want to rip Hermione's smug bookworm face off and shove it up her hairy arse."

Harry could only laugh as he cuddled his girl, his Ginny and took in her sweet scent like he had done hundreds of times before. "Apparently, last time I almost killed Dumbledore, and that was the reason Snape has been avoiding me. He broke through my memories and I guess I came close to killing him too," Harry said thoughtfully while holding Ginny lovingly. "If the law won't stop them… let's kill them all," he continued. "We kill whoever gets in our fucking way. Death Eater. Order of the Phoenix. If they are Voldemort's or Dumbledore's, then they forfeit their lives! So we can finally be free."

Ginny pulled back with a soft smile and leaned up kissing Harry's lips. The act was familiar to both of them as they held each other, lips moving, eyes drifting closed when their eyes snapped open, they pulled apart and an unlucky Death Eater met a bloodied fate.

"He should have learnt to knock," Ginny said smirking.

Harry shrugged, amused. "They should all learn that if they want a war, then we'll show them what that truly means."

"Such true words," she replied. "So where do we go to destroy Dumbledore, once and for all."

"There's an arch of death sitting on a dais," he replied. "In a huge chamber surrounded by seats where sick bastards watched executions."

"I see, and then it will be the perfect place for the old bastards' death," Ginny said with a cool uncertain smile. "A place where countless people have lost their lives to filth like him before," she said pulling out of Harry's embrace.

"It shall be perfect," Harry replied looking down at Luna. "We'll hide you somewhere safe, but you're in no condition to fight the likes of the Order," he said while she nodded, sad that she didn't get to be a part of it, but she understood and excepted their help up where they both held onto her affectionately, and she got to relish in their attention for a solid minute or more before they pulled back and helped find Luna a place to hide.


	3. … At Deaths Door

Harry and Ginny had both found Luna the perfect place to hide, and after giving her one last hug and a quick kiss each they quickly headed off at a swift pace to find their fate, and hopefully end Dumbledore's reign of grooming and secretive tyranny for good, and end anyone in their way, because they were stupid enough to fall prey to the old man's lies enough that even when he told no lies they obeyed him as if he could do no wrong even when they watched him doing terrible things.

They could pity those like Remus Lupin, trapped in Dumbledore's Game, but it didn't mean that either Harry or Ginny would go easy on them. The light had dimmed since Dumbledore lead it to unrealistic salvation through holding mage back, but the future would happen, and Harry and Ginny knew they had to correct the path of magic kind or the cycle of light and dark could never end, but it had to. People needed out of the light and darks idiocy. There would always be bad and good people, but dark and light was not really a thing, and that was what Dumbledore wanted to continue by stopping them.

If, Harry, as a 'hero' was dark, it would destroy all of Dumbledore's lore. People would see you didn't have to be light or dark, muggle-born or pureblood or muggle or squib. Humans were humans. Humans have the compacity to do good and bad. It wasn't in the blood or your teachings. It was in your choices. Dumbledore once said: it is our choices that make us who we are. The old man was just trying to sound wise so that Harry didn't feel terrible that the Sorting Hat thought he would do well in Slytherin, but those words rang true, truer than most of what Dumbledore says.

"You know, I don't think the Sorting Hat would have put me in Slytherin," Harry breathed out as he and Ginny snuck around a corner together.

She turned to him with a small grin. "I doubt it would have put you in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either."

Harry smiled as he took, Ginny's left hand in his right and pulled her in, kissing her lips she greedily returned his kiss. They both knew that it was highly unlikely that they would actually win without all of their memories, and that their survival would be a miracle. However, they were both determined. This was it. It was either victory or death – there was no third ground any more. They either died, or the Order perished. They would not; could not, accept capture, and they knew they could not escape.

If they ran, they would be running forever, even if they did know how to remove or disable whatever charms were likely bound to them for the Order to follow. The Order would never leave them alone. Harry was certain that after the customary hunt that Voldemort would just let them go rather than giving them a reason to get stronger, but Dumbledore, he would never let anyone go. He loved the control he had over people too much to ever let them have their own way.

However, this was the way things were until Dumbledore's death, but even if he did die here by either Harry or Ginny the Order were too far gone, too fanatical in 'Lore of Dumbledore' that they would keep following his will long after his death. So, it looked like those who had no mind for themselves and no hope to wake up had to perish along with their evil master.

Harry and Ginny made it to one of the doors that led down into the Chamber of Death, and Harry was pleased to note that it was one of those that hadn't been used in the past, to his knowledge, but they both kept their eyes and ears on full alert, just in case someone were to have come this way after Harry had jumped back in time.

Then it started. It was freaky for Harry watching the past as he did, seeing events take place from a third person view rather than the usual first person. Harry and Ginny watched as past-Harry ran down the stairs one side as Neville was under attack, and Harry watched himself kill two Death Eaters without much thought or care; he didn't even hesitate for a second.

Harry and Ginny could hear everything inside the chambers as voices travelled off the stone walls and extraordinarily high ceiling. They watched as Neville gave past-Harry his locket before they were interrupted by Dumbledore's arrival.

Ginny looked like she was gunning to just attack then, but Harry held her free hand, keeping her at bay as this wasn't time travel like normal people would think. The Timeturner didn't send you back in time; it turned time back and omitted you from the process, so trying to change what happened if you weren't supposed to as a part of the natural flow of time could create a temporal paradox and get Harry stuck in a temporal causality loop.

Harry frowned as Ginny gave him a strange look when he whispered those words into Ginny's ear. Harry could only shrug, but he was pretty certain he was right. Either that or at a time he couldn't quite remember, Harry had done some research and theory on the subject. After those idiot teachers at school let Hermione play with a Timeturner during their third year, Harry was sure he would have done some research into the subject and theory behind a Timeturner.

Harry shrugged at Ginny's quizzical shake of her head as they turned back to the scene as the old man finished his evil monologue and 'I'm smarter than you' brag and fired his slow-moving spell. Harry wasn't too sure what the spell did, but was certain being hit by it would suck. They then had to watch as Remus Lupin betrayed Harry, and it hurt Harry just as much as the first time as Remus disarmed past-Harry and Neville, but past-Harry did get in the last few words in his rage and betrayal before disappearing in a flicker of nothing.

Ginny gave Harry a look as if to say 'idiot'. Harry had to agree. Wasting time to scream at Remus Lupin wasn't smart. He wouldn't have if the spell had been faster. Harry wouldn't have had that much time to think things through.

Harry and Ginny turned back just in time while Neville looked as shocked as Remus and Dumbledore, and Harry was going to intervene, and hopefully save Neville. However, Harry didn't need to as a huge yellow spell spiralled straight into Dumbledore's spell and grabbed the white light and pulled it. It smashed it into the Arch of Death, causing the arch to glow but otherwise show no effects as both spells fizzled into nothing.

The other side of the hall showed Mad-Eye-Moody on the stairs holding his wand out, his one normal eye furious, and his electric blue one spinning around in his eye-socket crazily. Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks hot on his heels, both holding their wands, pointed at Order members. Harry was pleased to see that Tonks had gone to get them as he had thought she was a Dumble-lore puppet too, so it was nice to see she hadn't been turned.

However, while Tonks and Moody aimed at Dumbledore, a fuming Sirius aimed at Remus. "How dare you, Lupin!" the man hissed out such rage that it was almost felt in the air, he was so angry and hurt. "How dare you attack my godson, your friend's only child, especially after hearing this fucking lunatic?!" he demanded, but Remus only flinched before righting himself and staring down his 'friend'.

"Harry has been using dark magic," he said in his defence. "He was torturing his best friends, and was moments away from murdering Hermione Granger in cold blood!"

"Oh, cold blood?" Sirius asked mockingly. "If Harry is going to murder her, I doubt it's in cold blood, but look at her; the fucking girl looks like she's in agony!" he declared in disgust. "Your beloved, Dumbledore's doing nothing for her!"

"S-she's fine…" Remus muttered while looking over at Hermione as she was shivering with blood dripping from her lips and her eyes looking but not seeing as they were lidded and blank, and she was covered in sick and barely standing.

Ginny gave Harry a look as she finished looking Hermione over. "Harry…" she reprimanded gently. "That old man's the biggest twat in the universe, and Lupin is still siding with him…?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Then what does that make, Lupin?"

"The biggest d-"

"Ginny!" Harry interrupted while holding in a laugh while she was grinning widely, but they quickly turned their attention back to the chamber before they got found out too soon.

"I-I'm not stupid, Remus…" Sirius quickly said as he turned his pitying gaze from Hermione back to his former friend. "This old man's been doing something to me, Harry, and probably others too. But that piece of shit is always right, isn't he, you fucking pea-brained fucker!"

"Now, now, Sirius," Dumbledore suddenly interrupted with a pleasant smile. "I do what I do for the Greater Good of all of the magical world. Harry is dangerous, and leaving him and Ginny to do what they want will bring about change, and change is something nobody wants. They would have us kill the Death Eaters, but enough of this foolishness, put your wands down."

"I don't think so, Albus," Moody growled out, his expression cold. "I always knew you were a control freak, but stealing someone's free will, and having an army licking your ass to help, that's too much! You're worse than Voldemort!" he said, and nobody in the room flinched, even Ronald looked dazed and scared, but not of Voldemort's name.

Dumbledore just chuckled, shaking his head as if they're all naughty schoolboys making up silly stories. "You don't understand, but enough about that, you'll thank me in the future. Now Harry, m'boy, why don't you come out here!? I know you're not stupid enough to think that I would ever give you and Ginevra peace, so I know you won't run away! In your foolish minds, I know you think that killing me and destroying the Order will save you, but all that would do is end the magical world because Voldemort would take over.

"Though, I guess you don't remember what happened the last few times you broke free," he said chuckling. "Though, I'll admit, each time you were better, stronger, faster, and more gifted, and that last time, like I said Harry… you almost got me alone that time… but in the end I subdued you both!"

"This times different old man!" Harry called out as he and Ginny exited their hiding spot, slowly walking down the stairs.

"And how, exactly is it different?" he asked, surprised and confused.

Harry and Ginny both laughed before Ginny told him. "This time, its death… freedom is death, either yours and your minions, or ours, which is why this room is such a fitting battle site. It has its own little gate to heaven or hell, but where we end up does not matter, as we shall be free from you as we do not fear death!"

"But everyone fears death," Dumbledore said starting to show some concern. "Even both of you should fear death. In death you shall both go to hell where you will be tortured for your ignorance for all of eternity."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Death is better than slavery old man!" he replied snidely. "Death is freedom from you, and if we're going to hell, then so be it… we'll wait for you down there in our eternal prison. We'll be waiting to be a part of your punishment!"

"I will certainly not be going to hell m'boy," Dumbledore said chuckling as if the idea was ludicrous. "I have done nothing wrong, and I am a light wizard whereas the both of you are dark."

"At least we're not delusional," Harry muttered, amused to Ginny. She grinned and held back a giggle, as he turned back to Dumbledore, more amused. "Wow, I have to wonder where you come up with that twaddle… light and dark are not defined by your magic, or what you study. If anything, they are defined by your deeds, and what you do with your magic and life. They're just your ridiculous way of saying good or bad and having it mean something extra."

"Well that's where you are wrong Harry," the old man replied as if Harry could never be correct. "From the first moment I saw you I knew you were dark, and evil. I told your parents, and though your father saw reason, and agreed that you should be locked up, then, your mother tried to kill me.

"Your mother thought so much like you," he said chuckling while others were surprised. "The truth is Harry that your mother killed your father. He took a killing curse meant for me, and she actually laughed after he died, but I managed to escape her evil. Her pathetic little friend, a dark witch too, filled in, pretending to be your father with silly illusions, to give the impression… to protect you and your mother, because of the prophecy, and her sick love.

"That filthy little girl, Artemis Black, bastard, blood traitor, and dark witch, a silly little Slytherin," he hissed out smugly.

"Artemis… what the hell…?!" Sirius said angrily. "What did you do to my niece?"

"Oh, so you knew about her?" Dumbledore asked, amused. "But of course. I really didn't care too much to pay you and your friends much attention, but she hung out with Lily so I guess you would figure it out. Your older brother, the one your dear old mother said died a hero and a Death Eater, fell in love with a muggle woman and married her, but your father… well… he was angry, and I told him where to find your brother.

"Hadn't you ever wondered how your dear father died?" he asked whimsically. "He died a few years before you and Artemis were due to start Hogwarts. Your brother, Leo killed him, but died in the fight from his wounds. I believe he probably thought Artemis was a fitting name for his daughter, as Orion, your father was named for The Hunter; she was named for another myth, the goddess of the hunt from Greek mythology, The Huntress."

"Why would you do that, Dumbledore!?" Tonks suddenly hissed out angrily. "T-that's my cousin, and uncle. I never even knew…!"

"Leo was always such a stubborn boy," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head. "He never trusted me, but he also hated his own family… except maybe you Sirius, and possibly Andromeda, as you had already show signs of disobedience, but he would not side by me. His pathetic muggle wife and daughter were more important than the light, but we digress," he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're a monster," Harry hissed out angrily. "Don't you see the control he has over people, Remus… even my father! – and it seems you too," he said looking away and back to the amused old man.

"I'm no monster Harry," he said shaking his head. "But when wizards with such magical heritage go astray and think that a muggles love is anything in comparison to a wizard or witch, I have to straighten them out, but sometimes they are so stubborn and get themselves hurt or killed."

Harry sneered; his green eyes darker than anyone had seen them. "So, why don't you enlighten me, Dumbledore… you were behind Voldemort coming after me and my mother weren't you? Since you were the only one outside of the loop who knew James Potter was dead!" he hissed the name in disgust.

"Oh, indeed… what is it now, Mr. Evans," he said amused. "I had little choice, though my Order believed James was dead we could not prove it, and even I need proof, as that is the type I cannot fake. So I put Sirius under enough control to get him to change secret keepers position for Peter, as I already knew he was Voldemort's, Patsy. You see, at first because of the prophecy I thought that Neville here would be chosen, but I remembered that Voldemort isn't a pureblood either.

"So, I didn't see the harm in sending him for you first and if you died; that was a problem resolved, I would find a way to send him after Mr. Longbottom, and since you survived, I had to keep you under control, or I would have had to have you locked away. I watched the whole thing… those two… women were cooing over you in the lounge, all lovey-dovey, the perfect, freakish family!"

"M-my mum and Artemis Black were together?" Harry couldn't help but ask, shocked as that last part wiped everything else from the forefront.

Dumbledore nodded, laughing. "Yes, disgusting isn't it?!" he sneered. "I tried so hard to make Lily love your father, but she always fought it, and when she cared so much for you over my magic and killed him the spells broke," Dumbledore continued to everyone's ever growing horror. "You should thank me – without me you wouldn't have been born, Mr. Evans," he said smugly, and Ginny held Harry's hand tightly to warn him not to take the bait, and that they needed to be smart, so Harry returned the gesture as Dumbledore continued on. "Artemis and Lily had always been so… close! They were disgusting, disgraces to sorcery everywhere, weren't they?!" he demanded in smug satisfaction.

"No; you piece of shit!" Harry said while shaking his head in calm rage. "It just means I have to avenge two mothers instead of just one!" he hissed out.

"It's such a shame that their foolishness rubbed off on you, even after their deaths," Dumbledore said shaking his head in pity. "You were born with such evil in you, so now we'll have to stop you and put you back on the correct path before it's too late, and you hurt any more innocent people. I'm sure we can sort things out so the ministry doesn't find out you've murdered some pure-bloods."

"So that's all this is about!?" Moody interrupted, disgust written plainly on his scared face. "It's all about the pure-bloods to you, and you're here to stop, Pot… to stop Evans from slaughtering the Death Eaters… from changing the world… that's it – isn't it? What's wrong…? Another fortune told by some idiot seer say Evans is going to put you down?"

"Ah, clever as always my old friend, but what you don't see, Alistor, is that if all of those pure-bloods are gone, then the magical world will change," he said as if he was oblivious to his 'old friend' not caring. "The muggle-born's will come in, out-numbering us, and with more control in their hands they will start bringing in muggle rubbish and changing our ancient traditions, lore's, and laws. So I'm afraid I cannot let such evil continue. The Death Eaters should be given the chance to change and see reason."

"All the while muggles and muggle-born's die?" Harry asked but Dumbledore just shrugged. Harry looked at where Hermione stood sickened. "Hermione Granger!" he called with magic seeming to echo from his voice, she surprisingly turned to him and her shaking worsened. "Traitor to her own people. And there was me thinking that you of all people didn't like the way the magical world was ran, what with that bull shit about elf rights. Do you honestly think a shit face like Dumbledore gives a damn? The Minister in all of his paranoia and propaganda about Dumbledore wasn't too far from the mark. All he wants is power!"

Hermione didn't respond as Harry and Ginny finally reached the bottom of the chamber; she just looked terrified of him, and sicker than ever, and even managed a weak step back cowering behind Dumbledore like he was a great pillar of hope and protection for her. He hadn't even tried to tend to her injuries and nobody believed he would.

"She's too far gone, Harry," Ginny said looking at her in pity. "And even if she could see reason, see him for what he is, she's too far in it now, too far to escape our justice, and I don't think she's in any mental state to even hear clearly. You did a pretty big number on that bitch."

Ron interrupted, snorting smugly. "Shut it, Ginny no name. Mum had promised that if you think about having anything more to do with Harry like this again, we can get rid of you, and maybe even get some money for you too!"

Harry's eyes lit up with a flash of gold and Ron screamed as he was blast across the chamber, and if not for Dumbledore's quick action he would have went through the veil. However, the old man saved him with moments to spare and set him down behind him where he shook.

"Ronald, be careful," the old man said while looking back at Harry. "Nice earrings Mr. Evans," the old man said, chuckling. "Not very powerful I would guess, but with enough emotion did the trick. A new acquisition to go with your Timeturner from this department I presume."

Ginny looked at Harry with a small frown. "I thought I hadn't seen them before, but I couldn't be certain so I never mentioned it, but thinking, past you wasn't wearing them, and I didn't notice the blood until now."

Harry shrugged impishly before his cold expression turned to Ron. "Next time, you'll be followed by your fat arsed bitch of a mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Ron spat out hatefully, but he stayed behind Dumbledore.

"Ronald, I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Tonks sneered at him. "If you don't, I'll shut you the fuck up myself, you self-centred piece of useless shit. Dam, I've wanted to tell him what I think of him for ages, it feels good."

Harry walked slowly with Ginny closer to the dais while Tonks had distracted them before they both held up a shield as Dumbledore fired to cut them off. "You really do intend to die if you cannot win."

"Hey, if we can't win, nobody wins," Harry said shrugging. "I've learn quite a bit of pettiness from Ronald during Hogwarts. Sure, I'm certain most of its bull-shit, but I'm also certain the bull-shit is very true to his character. So, Dumbledore doesn't want us to win, so I guess…"

Harry trailed off as more Order members started flooding into the chamber, surrounding them all. Harry hadn't actually known there were that many Order members. He was pretty sure counting them wasn't the right thing to do in this situation.

"My friends…!" Dumbledore called out smiling. "Once again, I bring bad news that Ginevra and Harry Evans… formally Harry Potter and to be again soon is betraying the light, and corrupting Mr. Longbottom, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even Alistor Moody. We must capture them at once!"

"Stop…!" Harry shouted as they went to advance, they did. "Please, I'm begging for your help. Albus Dumbledore is an insane senile old man. We have to capture him and lock him away where he'll hopefully get the help he needs. He's been drugging me to take my free will, and…" he trailed to a stop. "But most of you already know, or suspect and don't fucking care, so you know what, neither do I!"

Harry laughed as he put his wand to his throat and they all gasped, for the wrong reason as he suddenly spoke in a huge voice that would echo all over the department. "Hey, Death Eaters, there seems to be too many of Dumbledore's arse licker's in the Chamber of Death! You know with the walk-through arch, here, let me be your guides!" he said as he lifted the spell and his patroni flew, blazing by so fast that even Harry didn't know what they looked like as they disappeared.

It took seconds for the Death Eaters to start bursting in, reinforcements having arrived at some point, as Harry knew there wasn't that many before. Harry moved to where, Sirius, Tonks, and Moody were, and bringing Ginny with him.

Moody gave Harry a look. "Lesser of two evils, Moody," Harry answered as an explanation as Dumbledore was fuming as he turned to Harry. "It doesn't matter what you do anymore old man because the Death Eaters know the truth. The Death Eaters know my rage, and so too will Voldemort. His plans will change if you capture me. He'll come to set me free, and all of your secrets will be mine to tell of my own free will, and whether my enemy, I will lead them to your destruction."

"Then neither you nor the girl can live," he said, worried, and afraid. "Yes, it is a bad deed I do that saves the magical world."

Harry laughed as he gave Ginny a look and she nodded as they moved back towards the dais. "That's more like it you old fuck," Harry chuckled. "I'll help rip your world down around our feet, Ginny and I, side by side as Wizard Slayers, working with the Death Eaters to destroy every last piece of this so-called light of yours," he spat spitefully.

The other three looked at them, shocked for a moment before Moody made some gestures and they noticed too, while the fighting was going on around them, Harry and Ginny were leading Dumbledore closer to Deaths Door.

"You are just a pitiful dark wizard aren't you Harry, finally showing your true colours," the old man said while Tonks, Moody, and Sirius were moving, slipping behind the old man while Harry and Ginny took careful steps up the dais and stopped at the top.

"Professor, it's a trap!" Ronald quickly called out as the old man blocked Harry and Ginny's summoning charms and the three banisher spells from behind, swatting them back.

Harry and Ginny staggered and nearly fell into the arch, but managed with effort to keep themselves upright. "Stupid brat-!" Moody hissed banishing Ron and cracking his head on a wall where he slumped in a daze and trying to raise his wand.

Tonks let out her anger as she slammed a stunning charm into Ron's chest and he keeled over unconscious. Then she showed some mercy on Hermione and stunned the girl next and letting her flop to the ground where she may just never wake. In the muggle world, she would be as good as dead just from falling asleep.

Dumbledore managed to side step Sirius's killing curse. "Bastard," Sirius snarled as they circled the old man while Dumbledore smiled, almost amused. "You murdered my niece and Lily. If they were happy you should have left them alone!"

"I don't care about their happiness, just the magical worlds," he retorted smugly. "They had one of the two possibly chosen children, and I knew they were planning to take the boy and leave the country only to disappear into the muggle world. If they did that, I would never find the boy again. They were much too clever for their own good."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed out and the old man conjured a physical shield, blocking it, but the force did knock him back a few steps. "You won't get away with any of this shit Dumbledore," he said hatefully as he looked around at the fight and saw that for once the Order wasn't losing. Though, they were having Death Eaters revived on them every so often, but the Order outnumbered them by a hefty margin, which showed that Dumbledore must have been really worried that Harry and Ginny woke up this time.

"I see, you've noticed your 'reinforcements', losing, and even running away," Dumbledore said smugly. "Now, perhaps, I'll give you both one last chance to do what is right," he said opening his arms wide in welcome.

They looked at each other and nodded in sadness before giving each other one last sweet kiss. "Yes, let's do what is right," they both said in perfect sync that they would make Fred and George, the Weasley twins envious.

Dumbledore smiled in pleasure before he heard words that sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Harry! Ginny! Don't! We can win!" Tonks cried out and Dumbledore looked to see tears in her eyes.

The old man spun to see Harry and Ginny walking back towards the arch, holding each other tightly, and looking content. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he screamed with all his might. The hall stopped fighting, shocked to look over at the arch, and see Ginny and Harry walking back into deaths embrace. The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from anywhere.

"Death shall be our ultimate adventure!"

Those words echoed on forever throughout the chamber as they watched them slide away into the void of death with smiles on their faces when a glowing golden sand exploded out of the arch causing the shimmer of death to glow, and more and more explosions erupted from within the department.

Dust flew in, golden white sand, bursting through the doors from all sides, and surrounded the dais in a sand storm blasting Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, and Moody back, far away, the winds sticking them to the far walls, and crashing others threw the stands or to the ground, screaming in panic, some were lifted high up and crashing into the ceiling before dropping like lifeless stones moments later.

They could hear a mechanical sound and a blast of magic as a white and black glow entwined came from within the storm before it imploded, and stopped in a ploom of sand. It was over in seconds, but it felt like minutes before the survivors pulled themselves up from the sand as it set all around them. They all crawled up, pained and aching to see the normal golden-brown sand settled over the chamber, and several people around them having died from the impact, and others with broken bones or still unconscious. The dais was crumbling, and the arch was empty, powered out and collapsed leaving nothing but a ruin and a shredded piece of purple cloth.

"W-what just happened?" someone asked in a pained whisper as blood dribbled from their lips.

"Evans!" Dumbledore hissed angrily. "No truer title for a muggle wannabe than his muggle mothers name!" he said as he angrily stood while holding his pained right arm as it was at an unnatural angle. "Pick up these traitors…!" he hissed out wiping blood from his head as he glared in fury as Tonks, Moody, Neville, and Sirius pulled themselves up from the ruckus, and Neville almost shrieked as he scrambled away from the decapitated corpse of the Order agent he had been fighting moments before. "They'll be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban, and don't forget that annoying Lovegood girl; she'll be around here somewhere!"

Dumbledore didn't even care that the Death Eaters who survived were fleeing. He just wanted to find out what happened and to make sure Harry and Ginevra were really dead. If not, he would need to find them and put them in their place.


End file.
